


Summer

by neverwinter (KingPreussen)



Series: it takes a village [11]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bad Days, Kravitz is a Service Top, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPreussen/pseuds/neverwinter
Summary: The text was from Taako, predictably. Unpredictably, it read:hey… u up?Kravitz glanced at the clock on his desktop. It was eleven in the morning.---What's more decadent than mid-morning sex?





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> totally self indulgent and very quickly typed up and also unedited T__T
> 
> it might read like magical healing cock but its just about taako having a shitty day and his boyfriend coming over to help
> 
> im still not good at writing smut TT__TT
> 
> takes place in july, 2017

Kravitz paused in the middle of typing up a new contract draft at the low, muted buzzing of his phone. Presumably it was somewhere under the piles of documents and miscellaneous files he had scattered over his desk; just the thought of the amount of work it would take to clean everything up made him want to ignore the message altogether. 

But then he looked back over at his computer and realized his work phone was propped up against the monitor. That meant someone wanted to talk to him _personally_ , and very few people had his personal number.

Kravitz sighed and began organizing files, stacking them neatly by subject and date until he once again had a serviceable desk. His phone was at the very bottom underneath a requisitions form, and it only had one unread message on it when he tapped the screen.

The text was from Taako, predictably. Unpredictably, it read: _hey… u up?_

Kravitz glanced at the clock on his desktop. It was eleven in the morning.

 _Yes?_ he texted back, and then set his phone down again, returning to the contract.

His phone buzzed with another message. _what r u wearing?_

 _I'm at work, darling. Work clothes._ Kravitz sent, and then: _Are you alright?_

The phone stayed silent for ten long minutes while Kravitz intermittently typed and waved a hand over it to wake up the screen, just in case another message came in.

 _lonely_ , the next message read. Kravitz frowned, able to imagine Taako's forlorn expression while he typed that. It pulled something old and atrophied in his chest.

_I thought you were at work. Are you at home?_

_home_ , came in much quicker than the last. And then two more: _every1 else @ work tho_ and _miss u_.

Kravitz leaned back in his chair and considered. He wasn't one to take decadent lunches, like some of the other executives at the company who could be absent for hours at a time in the middle of the day. Maybe he could go visit Taako just this once. 

_Miss you too. I'm coming over._

The next text came in as Kravitz locked the door to his office. It read: _!!!_

* * *

The car had barely stopped rolling when Taako came out of his apartment, looking for all the world like he had just woken up. The skimpy little night shorts and baby pink tank top he was wearing made Kravitz feel suddenly and severely protective, as if anyone was actually out and looking at them this late in the day. Taako waited very patiently until Kravitz got out of the car before he grabbed his hands and pulled him into a bruising kiss.

"How long can you stay?" he asked, muffled against Kravitz' mouth, and didn't move away enough for Kravitz to give an actual answer. Instead he pulled Kravitz across the sidewalk, walking backward like he would die if he lost any of their three points of connection.

Kravitz eventually pulled away so he could properly see the number pad that would let them into the stairwell. "Give us a second, love," he murmured into Taako's hair. Taako practically _whimpered_ in response.

He only turned his back on Kravitz when they were in his apartment, and it was to (slightly) turn down the volume on the television that Kravitz could hear from the stairs. Then he wrapped his arms around Kravitz' neck and pressed closer to him, as if they could physically meld together with enough pressure.

"I don't want to hear my thoughts right now," Taako said, voice weak and full of tears in a way Kravitz hadn't heard it before. "Distract me."

Really, Kravitz wanted to talk it out. He wasn't amazing at communication, but he carried the brunt of it in his relationship with Taako, and learned that sometimes the best way to help him calm down from any high-strung emotion was to talk. But Taako--leaving little nips and love bites down Kravitz' throat now--seemed beyond talking.

Apparently Kravitz took too long to answer. Taako pulled back just enough to look up at him, revealing irritated, red eyes and a worried frown, and said, "Y-you don't want it?" Kravitz opened his mouth, but Taako was already stumbling backward, his hands in shaking fists at his sides. "Fuck, fucking shit," he hissed, seemingly at himself. "Istus fucking damn it."

"Darling, come here," Kravitz said. He took a few steps forward until he and Taako were toe to toe again, and then lifted both hands to gently cup Taako's jaw and tilt his head back. "I want what you want right now. Do you want to fuck me?"

Kravitz didn't curse a lot, it wasn't in his nature, but hearing it at the right times could bring Taako to his knees. He relaxed significantly from his tightrope posture, letting Kravitz support him and sighing. "No, I--"

Kravitz kissed him briefly to quiet him again. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Taako's deep brown eyes went almost black with desire. He nodded weakly, bringing his hands up to hold Kravitz' wrists without putting any pressure on them. Kravitz gently, experimentally, tightened his hold around Taako's delicate jawline and earned another needy sigh. "You don't have to think at all, darling. Can you lie still for me? Can you let me take care of you?"

The television volume was still so loud that Taako's soft affirmation was lost, but Kravitz read his lips well enough. He lifted his left hand from Taako's face and kissed every part his hand touched, feeling slightly apologetic about touching him so roughly. Then he lifted the other and repeated every kiss. Taako's breath got slower and steadier with each one until he was looking up at Kravitz with a completely calm, unthinking expression.

"Very good, love, you're doing so well for me," Kravitz praised against Taako's ear. He kissed the shell right where it started to narrow into distinctly Elven points and Taako shivered in his arms.

"I know you were busy--" Taako began to apologize, but he cut off with a sharp whine when Kravitz just barely nipped at his ear.

"None of that. Should we leave the television on?"

Taako nodded again, his hands back at his sides but loose now. Kravitz didn't hesitate in guiding him out of the living room and into his own bedroom, unsurprised to find the place a mess of clothes and blankets and towels. 

Taako himself looked ready to apologize again, but Kravitz shook his head and he quieted, expression a mix of turned on and embarrassed. Kravitz shoved everything off of his bed and sat Taako down on the edge, and then kneeled in front of him, taking some satisfaction in the way Taako's breath obviously caught in his chest.

"Say 'stop' or 'no' if you want me to stop, alright?" Kravitz murmured. Taako lowered his eyes and started to clench his fingers in the bottom sheet on his bed, the only piece of fabric left, but Kravitz slid his hands underneath them. "Taako, do you understand?"

"Yeah, I fucking get it," Taako snapped and pulled his hands away. A moment later and he buried both hands in Kravitz' hair, sweeping his bangs back against the top of his head. "I didn't mean that," he said in the same harsh tone.

Kravitz just smiled up at him, settling more comfortably on his knees. "Will you tell me to stop?" he asked again.

Taako grinned right back with sharp teeth. "Not likely, but I appreciate the option."

That was the only conformation he would get. Instead of pushing the issue, Kravitz put his mouth to better use, placing a wet kiss on the inside of Taako's thigh. Taako huffed sharply and used his grip on Kravitz to pull him closer. Kravitz let him for the moment, eyes closed and mouth open, the sound of Taako's soft moans and a muffled sitcom filling his ears. 

Soon enough, Taako's more natural inclination to let Kravitz take control meant he could lean back slightly and take a breath, but Kravitz just continued teasing Taako through his _obscenely_ small shorts instead. When they first started having sex, Taako tried to anticipate what Kravitz wanted, taking control when it obviously wasn't what he wanted to do. Now he let Kravitz make the decisions in bed while Taako made the decisions pretty much everywhere else.

"Hey," Taako said as soon as Kravitz hooked his fingers into the waistband of his shorts.

Kravitz paused, looking up and meeting Taako's dazed eyes. "Yes, love?"

Taako blinked at him, breathing hard, face flushed. "Come up here with me." He shifted until his feet were on the bed and curled his legs underneath himself, and then leaned over the edge to steal a quick kiss. "In bed, dude. I really did miss you."

Kravitz didn't have to be told twice. He got up onto the bed and leaned over Taako, who obediently lay flat on his back, the straps of his tank top slipping provocatively off his shoulders. "Close your eyes." Kravitz waited until Taako's eyes fluttered shut, and then sat up a bit, continuing to pull Taako's shorts off.

He didn't protest this time, the only sounds leaving his mouth pleasured and involuntary. Kravitz used his hand instead of his mouth to bring Taako off, watching the shifting expressions on his face and the way he arched his back into Kravitz' hand and then just as quickly pulled away. He came with a gasp, eyes flying open and locking onto Kravitz' while he panted and cursed his way through his orgasm.

When he calmed back down, gaze half-lidded and sated, Kravitz tilted his head and smiled fondly at him. "Stay here. I'm going to get you some water," he said. Taako groaned something affirmative, gingerly closing his legs and rolling over onto his side.

Kravitz winced a bit at the volume of the TV on his way to the kitchen but didn't turn it down, instead grabbing a bottle of water and hurrying back to Taako's room. Taako was indeed right where Kravitz left him, one arm curled over his eyes.

"Not thirsty," he said. "Well, not _physically_ thirsty."

Kravitz snorted, cracking open the top to the water bottle anyway. "Try. For me." Taako didn't attempt to sit up, but he allowed Kravitz to prop him against the headboard and hand him the water bottle. He even took a few sips before setting his mouth in a frown and handing it back.

Taako just looked at him for a moment. "Want me to return the favor?" he asked, but he didn't sound the least bit interested, and that was enough to douse whatever little arousal Kravitz actually felt. Pleasing Taako was more than enough.

"No," Kravitz hummed in reply. "I want you to relax for the rest of the day. Take a long bath and drink some wine." He glanced at his watch, feeling his heart sink when he noticed over an hour had passed since he left work. "I wish I could stay with you to help, but--"

"Nah, I get it." Taako smiled almost serenely, using his thumb to stroke Kravitz' cheek. "Thank you for coming over though, Krav. I really needed to see you."

Kravitz' throat felt inexplicably dry. "I could come back tonight?" he offered.

Taako pinched his cheek this time, playfully. "Unfortunately cha boy's got plans. But tomorrow, I'm free."

"Yes, absolutely!" Kravitz said, and then shut his mouth with a click at how eager he sounded. "I can definitely, er, pencil you in."

Taako snickered a bit but didn't tease Kravitz as much as he could. "What're you gonna tell your coworkers when you go back?" he asked instead.

"Took a long lunch," Kravitz replied with a nonchalant shrug. Taako laughed again, bright and open.


End file.
